


Where We Are Meant To Be

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: The Life Of Smut [4]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Humor, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Party, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, True Love, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Cody and Robert reach a certain point In their relationship. Their lives are forever changed because of it.
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: The Life Of Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689430
Comments: 22
Kudos: 15





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic was inspired by the Prompt "Character 1 dresses up and Character 2 reacts". I hope you all enjoy!

“I want to see you dressed up”

I blink, my whole body freezing mid step,and my jaw goes slack as I stare at him with shocked, wide eyes. Robert just blurted that out, literally out of nowhere in the middle of the day, and I was more than shocked.

“Whaaaaaaaat?” I asked.

He looked none too impressed, his face scrunched up in annoyance, as if he was annoyed about having to repeat himself. “I said, I would like to see you dressed up.”

My mind still wasn't comprehending what he was saying, the words moving about my brain like an airport in rush hour. “As in.. A suit?”

Robert simply nodded, and my eyes blinked in surprise once more. “Why? Why now all of a sudden?.”

He shrugged at me, his eyes playful as he looked me up and down. “Because I'd think you would look hot”

My face flushed red, and I could feel it heating up as I looked away. I cleared my throat and couldn't help the spreading of my blush down my neck. “Well, uh, the only way you'd catch me dressed up is at a… Wedding.” My throat felt like it was closing in on itself as I struggled with the words, my hand scratching the back of my neck nervously.

Robert froze at the mention of that, his eyes wide. He simply sat there, and I swear he turned into a Statue. He didn't blink, it looked like he wasn't breathing, and his body looked like it was posing for an artist. 

I gulped, and looked away. Maybe it was too soon to bring that up, but I didn't think about what I was saying until it was too late. The words had already left my mouth, and I could not take them back.

My face was still on fire though, even under the gaze he was currently displaying. I could never keep my composure around him, especially when he had all his attention on me.

The sounds of movement draw my eyes back to him, his eyes narrowing as he eyes the blush on my neck, and his hand cups my face. He runs a hand down the one side of my face, and I lean into it, rubbing my face against it.

I can hear his chuckling, the sound music to my ears. It was the same chuckle that always caused my heart to stutter and my breathing to become a little labored.

His chuckles dies down, and he looked at my flustered face, a grin stretching over his gruff, but handsome face. “It suits you..” He purrs, leaning his head down, and capturing my lips before I could say anything.

My back stiffens and my eyes go wide as my hands freeze, the towel I had in my hands falling from my grasp. He laughs against my lips, his hands gripping my hips and squeezing. 

I grunted against his lips, my lips moving on their own as they kissed Robert back. He squeezes my hips once more and takes a step back, admiring his work.

I'm panting, a thin layer of sweat broke out on my forehead and my face is still flushed. He winks at me as he turns back to the kitchen.

_ That asshole _ I grumble under my breath as he moves back to the kitchen, leaving me the way he did. Of course that was his plan, leaving me flustered so he could finish up with dinner.

I move to the couch and plop myself down, my arms folded over my chest as I huff, Max and Betsy lifting their heads at me for a moment, before they go back to sleep.

I snort and roll my eyes, smiling at them. I grab the remote and flick on the TV, watching the movie that started up. It wasn't long after that, when Robert joined me on the couch and handed me a plate of food.

I had to smile, his cooking was amazing for someone who seemed like he never cooked in his life. It was a welcome surprise the first night he cooked for me. 

We sit there, and eat in a comfortable silence, the only sounds are our forks clinking and the occasional sound of disapproval because of something that happened in the movie.

After we are finished, I take both his, and my own plate to get them clean, doing the dishes that he used as well to cook. I know he hates it, but it never stopped me before and it won't stop me now.

Sudden warm hands on my hips cause me to yelp, and I glance back at Robert, shooting him a glare. He chuckles lightly at me and kisses the back of my neck. “How many times must I tell you not to do my dishes?” He asks, an eyebrow raised.

I snort and finish up the last one, using the towel to dry my hands and Twist my body so I'm facing him. “And how many times must I tell you that I will do them regardless?”

It's his turn to snort and roll his eyes, dragging me along back to the couch. We lay down, barely fitting, but we find a spot regardless and I rest my head under his chin, my hands resting in front of my chest.

One of his hands plays in my hair, softly combing through it, while the other switches on the next movie. I can't help but roll my eyes at his love for cinema, it's kinda cute that he loves something so much. 

We settle in, the dogs sleeping in the chair together, and me and Robert watching movies together until we fall asleep, our bodies a tangled mess..


	2. Come Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tells Cody to come over to his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you guys all enjoy! Chapter 2 is here!

It was a normal day, the sun shining through and the squirrels were playing outside.

I sat by the T.V, the sounds of a movie playing in the background as I scrolled through my phone. I scrolled through Dadbook, reading the various updates coming from the other Dads of the neighborhood.

Things have been quiet lately, I have not heard much from Robert, he has been keeping to himself and whenever I do see him, he tends to scurry inside of wherever he's at.

I think nothing really of it, as it's just how Robert is. I know he will come around eventually, he always does, and it's always at the most inconvenient of times.

I sigh, looking at the time. It's nearly time for me to go to bed. I stretch my arms, flicker off the T.V and once more glance at the clock. 11:58pm

I grumble as I go to my bed, peeling off my shirt and stripping my jean's. I climb into bed with just my boxers on, a habit I picked up from Robert. The moment my eyes close, I'm asleep.

___________________

It's well past 3am when my phone goes off. My eyes snap open, and I look about. My phone screen lighting the room is obvious as to what it is.

I roll my eyes, because only one person texts me at that hour. And it's almost always the same texts at the start.

_**From Robert:** _

_**Cody** _

_**From Robert:** _

_**Cody** _

_**From Robert:** _

_**Hey, Cody** _

I roll my eyes again, as I get at least another dozen texts with my name repeated again, and again.

_**To Robert:** _

_**What?** _

I click send and throw my head back into my pillow, groaning when my phone goes off again. _Why can't he sleep at regular hours?!_

_**From Robert:** _

_**You should come over** _

_**From Robert:** _

_**Like right now.** _

_**From Robert:** _

_**If you don't, I'm just gonna drag you out of the house.** _

I let out an audible sigh and stand, my hands a blur as I type out a quick response.

_**To Robert:** _

_**Alright, alright. I'm coming. This better be good, Small.** _

I throw my phone away as I scurry to my dresser, grabbing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater, throwing them all on before I grab a pair of shocks and return to the bed. 

And sure enough, I have got more than five messages. Robert never sends things in one full message.. 

**_From Robert:_ **

**_Oh I think you will like it._ **

**_From Robert:_ **

**_Like it alot._ **

**_From Robert:_ **

**_I'm certain of it_ **

**_From Robert:_ **

**_You coming or what?_ **

**_From Robert:_ **

**_Alright, I'm coming over._ **

**_From Robert:_ **

**_See you in a few._ **

My eyes go wide, and I send him a text back frantically, not wanting him to see my dirty house, when I bitch at him for his being dirty.

**_To Robert:_ **

**_NO! I'm leaving in a minute!_ **

**_From Robert:_ **

**_Too late._ **

**_To Robert:_ **

**_DO NOT COME OVER SMALL, I SWEAR IT! NO SEX FOR A WEEK IF YOU DO!_ **

**_From Robert:_ **

**_Liar. You enjoy it too much._ **

I grumble under my breath as I blush, the imagined of his naked body playing in my head. I shake my head with another grumble, knowing he is right. I bolt for my shoes, throw them on and fly out the door. Just as I am closing it, a pair of hands spin me about and I yelp in surprise.

Robert snorts at me and kisses me on the forehead, a surprisingly soft gesture from him, and I blink in surprise. “What was that for?” I ask, surprised by the gesture.

He smiles at me, his lips curving a little at the side. His eyes lit up as he started to drag me to his house. “I'm trying new things.”

I chuckle, rolling my eyes as I let him drag me along to his house. He fumbled with his keys, unlocking it quickly and pulled me inside.

The place is dark, like super dark and I can barely see a thing. I only have a noticed warning before something slams into my knees, and I squeak while falling to my ass in surprise. 

Betsy immediately attacks my face with kisses, and I can't help but laugh at her. She was such a cute, and energetic little pup. I loved her.

As I pet Betsy and make cooing sounds at her, Robert walks off somewhere in the dark. My eyebrows raise up as he disappears “Robert?”

“One moment.” His voice grunts, before his lights flicker to life. My arms immediately cover my eyes, a groan leaving my lips at the sudden change of lighting. 

I let my eyes adjust, slowly lowering my hands and looking slightly to the side. They still haven't fully adjusted, but when they do, my eyes go wide, and I make a strangling sound in my throat.

The room was set up differently, he had removed the couch and table, the Island was decorated with a variety of my favorite foods and there was a table, with a candle between two plates and a rose red table cloth. There was even a red rose in a vase on the table. 

My heart twisted and stuttered, it felt like I was going into cardiac arrest, but I wasn't. My heart was beating very hard against my chest as Betsy climbed off of me, and I stood. I shook a look at Robert, who was smiling at me, and shot me a wink.

I blush unde this gaze, and quickly move for the table. He beats me there, and pulls out my chair for me. I thank him, pecking him on the cheek and sitting down. He brings the various dishes to the table, my mouth watering and my stomach grumbling as he sets them down, but I force myself to wait before I dig in.

When he finally sits down, and smiles at me, I dig in. I load my plate with a variety of food and desserts.

Things are quiet as we eat, we both enjoy the food and there is the occasional pleasant sound at the tastes, but aside from that it is relevant quiet.

After we are done, I go to do the dishes moving to stand as I grab my plate, but he waves me away from them “Later. Relax first.” 

I frown at him, but do as he says, sitting back down, and placing my plate back where it was. “How come?” I was curious as to why, he usually ends up cleaning up afterwards so that came as a big surprise.

“Oh you will see.” I frown, and he disappears upstairs. I end up rolling my eyes and moving the dishes to the sink, rinsing them off in the process. When I hear him coming, I bolt for my seat and sit back down.

He comes down the stairs, a red shirt on and a pair of sweatpants hanging loosely from his hip bones. I blush a little at the thought of what was under those, and quickly divert my gaze to his face. 

Instantly I can tell something is wrong. He doesn't try to hide it around me anymore, but his face is worried and he is not looking at me in the eyes. I reach a hand out and lace our fingers together, squeezing his hand. “What's wrong?” I ask, concerned. I notice his other hand is closed around something, but I can't make out what it is.

“Just a bit nervous” He answers, still not looking at me. I frown as he pulls his hand away and he closes his eyes, turning away from me..

I sit quietly. We have been in similar situations, where he needs to prepare himself, and has to turn away before he can speak to me.

Robert swallows thickly then, and lets out a deep breath, his eyes closing and opening a few times before he looks at me again. His eyes are full of uncertainty, and his face had signs of nervousness as he turned to where I was sitting, my eyes curious and a bit worried. What was wrong?... Why was he so nervous? What could he possibly have to tell me that would cause this?

He looked down at me for a few moments, before swallowing thickly again and spoke "I know I haven't been the greatest to you.. Things have been rough. We have had our goods and bads.. Our ups and downs. Things that should have torn us apart, but they didn't. It only made our bond stronger. Our time together is so much better. Our love has shown no boundaries whatsoever, no signs of stopping or even disappearing. I cherish every moment I get with you, I cherish the good and even the bad times. Even if it doesn't seem like it, I do cherish them and will always cherish the time I get to be with you.." 

My eyes were going wide at his words, my hand gripping the arm rest of my chair. _This cannot be happening.. This cannot.. Can it?_ My thoughts are a mess as I watch Robert, my eyes flickering between him and the hand he has clenched with something in it.

He had to swallow thickly again, And I vaguely wondered if his throat was sore. He seemed to be struggling with his words so much already..

"The things we have done, and will continue to do is gonna be nothing short of amazing. I am sorry for leaving you in the dark, sorry for all the times I worried you beyond belief, and I am sorry for everything else I am unaware of. I know what you said about apologizes, but I cannot stop myself. I feel so bad for making you feel that way, for making things so difficult between us when we should have been standing together. I am sorry for everything, Cody, and I will always be sorry because I cannot stop beating myself up over it."

I could tell he had to sit down, his voice was wavering and making it hard to keep the tears from my eyes. His knees too were shaking and he grabbed a nearby chair, placing it underneath himself before he collapsed. 

I lean forward a little, my hands clapped together in case what he has to ask me was not what I thought it was, in case it was something else. “Robert, you don't have-”

"No. Listen please… I'm not finished.” He pleads.

I nod my head at him, leaning forward a little more and unclasping my hands. I smile a little at him, a reassuring smile, and gesture for him to continue. 

He lets out another deep breath before continuing. “I know how this may sound... And how awkward or silly it may be, but I love you Cody Vince, and I will always love you.. I will love you till the end of time. Even death cannot break the bond we share, and that I will continue to love you. I do not know what I would do without you. No I know.. I would still be drinking myself under the table, drowning in my own Depression and misery. But thanks to you I am still here, and I will remain here until the end of time." Robert looked down and let out another deep breath. I could not say for certain, but I am sure his eyes were welling up with tears, because of how shaky his next words were

"I do not know how to ask this, besides being straightforward about it and just asking you..." Words failed him, his hand squeezing and I could hear something straining. I frowned at him, watching his face. It was scrunched up, almost as if he was unsure of what he was gonna be doing next. 

I wasn't sure when he had unclenched his hand, and opened the box, but inside sat a simple, yet elegant silver band with my name engraved in it. “It's not fancy, but it's what I could afford..” He muttered, his eyes flickering to the ground.

His body started to shake, his nerves finally coming out. Oh I could tell you just from how tense he was, that he was beyond nervous and his nerves were bad. Robert's body was shaking so bad that I was concerned for him.

He looked up to me, his eyes full of tears, “Cody Vince, will you marry me?” His voice was nervous and the looks of his eyes full of worry.

The words hit me, to say the least, hard. I stared at him dumb founded, dumb founded by what he has said, what he has done and asked. I did not expect this, nor would I ever have guessed that this was what he was planning, that he was planning on proposing tonight. 

My heart was beating in my chest quite painfully, my eyes were blown wide with shock and my breathing was coming out in pants.

I must have sat there for longer than I thought, because Robert's eyes flickered with sadness and he looked to the ground. The hand holding the ring started to close the small box. “I.. See.” He mutters, his tone broken.

My eyes blink, my body suddenly unfreezing as he goes to stand. My hand shoots out, and I grab his arm, stopping him.“Robert..” I say, my voice low and tone apologetic.

He looks over at me, his face devastated. My heart nearly stops in my throat. I haven't seen that look on his face in a long time.. And I knew what it meant.. I knew what would happen, unless things were changed.

My feet move on their own as I stand, my hand slipping down his arm to his face, to which I cup, bringing my lips to press a soft, slow kiss to his lips. He presses back, keeping it soft as I run a hand through his hair softly. “It's not what you think” I breathe when we separate, my eyes locked with his dark globes.

He looks at me in confusion, his mouth opening and closing. I smiled at him, the tears welled in my eyes, and my voice was speaking long before I could stop myself. “Yes.. Yes I'll marry you, Robert.” 

The smile that splits his lips has my heart missing a beat, my throat closing it on itself as I reach down and grip his chin, turning it upwards so I can lean down and kiss him. The kiss is slow, passionate and it burns. Burns with the love I have for this man.

_I realize now that he is the one I'm meant to be with, he is the one that I will forever cherish and the one that I will love for all of eternity.. This man is my soulmate and I, his. No matter what we face, no matter the challenges we have ahead.. Our bond will never break, no matter what..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter or two after this. 
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated! :)
> 
> I hope to see you all at the end. *Finger Guns*


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Robert host a party.

Things have been crazy lately, to say the least. We were getting ready for a party, one where we revealed to everyone that we were engaged.

The guest list was small, but it held all the people we cared about. Amanda, Val, the other dads and Mary. 

Of course, with this upcoming party both me and Robert were running about trying to get everything prepared. We had a large list of things to get ready, and we only just began the other day.

The party was tomorrow, and we still had lots to do. Amanda was showing up with Val soon, we were supposed to go pick up the massive Cake we ordered right after they arrived and we still had to decorate the whole backyard and bake so much. 

It was a lot to do, for both of us and that is why we called in our daughters to help us. They knew how to make things interesting, and could probably set it up a lot better than two old dads.

It was mid afternoon when the girls arrived, their car pulling into the driveway. Me and Robert did not hear them as both of us were busy in the kitchen, nor did we notice the sounds of the door opening or the happy yelp that Max and Betsy let out upon our daughters arrival.

Still oblivious to their arrival, I do not know they are here until a voice clears its throat. I jump, a tray of freshly baked cookies going flying across the room and the tray almost with it.

I grumble under my breath, turning around about ready to give whoever it is a good scolding, until I see it is Amanda and my face lights up with a huge smile.

“Amanda!” I exclaim, my eyes lighting up.

A massive grin makes its way to her lips, and we embrace. I can hear Robert and Val doing a similar thing. We quickly separate and I check the time, my eyes going wide.

“Nice to see you Manda, but me and Robert got to dash if we are to make the pick up in time.” I say, my eyes flickering over to Robert. He too looks at the time and his eyes go wide.

“No problem, Pops. I'll see you when you two get back” She said happily, scooting behind me to clean up my mess.

My face lights up red when I realize that I left her to clean up, but I dash for the front door regardless. I can hear Robert following closely behind, and if I am not mistaken the two girls laughing. 

My face is even hotter as I throw on my shoes, open the door and step outside. I hear the door shut behind me as Robert steps out and we hurry to his truck. We quickly climb in and he starts her up, pulling out of the driveway in hast.

It takes us over an hour to find the place, and we just get there in time. We get the Cake, set it lightly in the back seat and ensure that it is not gonna fall before we head around town to pick up the various other things we need before we head home.

We park, grab the things and head for the door. I opens the door as it holds a massive ‘WELCOME’ sign to it, painted in bright colors. I shook a look at Robert, who shakes his head and I brace myself for what is inside.

I opened the door, stepped inside, and I swear my eyes were gonna pop out at that moment. There are signs saying where to go, the house has some light decorations and I could smell cookies. But I was yet to be amazed. We drop off the cake in the kitchen, but do not find the girls. We frown at each other. It takes a few moments, but we both clue in at the same time.

“Backyard?” I ask.

“Backyard” Robert agrees.

We both make our way outdoors, and just make it through said door before we freeze. 

The girls somehow had managed to decorate the whole backyard while we were gone. Streamers and other party decorations were up, the chairs I told her about in a text were ready and there were multiple kinds of chairs and tables just waiting to have the food set up on them.

The chairs are resting in two lawn chairs, two glasses of juice I assume in their hands when they notice us.

I go to call out, but I end up choking on my voice and Robert is chuckling beside me. 

“Can't speak?” Robert whispers to me.

I do nothing but shake my head at him, and glare daggers at him for a few seconds. He raises his hands in surrender and chuckles under his breath.

I do not move, nor make more than choking sounds when Val and Amanda approaches us.

Amanda rolls her eyes at my reaction, and smiles. Val cannot help but snort at me, and oh does that sound remind me of Robert.

“Yeah, yeah. Thank us later. Go and rest.” Amanda urges me. 

I blink in surprise at her, before I pull out my phone and realize the time. 10:30pm.

I blink at the time What the hell?... I didn't realize we were gone that long, and now only do I realize that the sun is nearly set. 

I shake my head at the lack of focus, and smile at Amanda. She smiles back and we share one more hug before me and Robert head to bed 

________________________

The next morning all four of us were running about, baking, cooking and just preparing things. We had a variety of things made and displayed, all of it neatly tucked on their respected tables. 

It started out slow, only a few showing up at first, but then they all came in like a herd. It caught all four of us off guard, and we quickly scurried to try and get things under control.

By the time we did that, the party was in full swing. Our friends had arrived, the girls had everything set up perfectly and I could not be more proud of them. They did a really great job. 

No one here knew what the party was about, and I liked it that way. I wanted to give them a surprise, and I was sure Robert did too. I made my way over to where Amanda and Val were standing, chatting away. I only got the end bits of their conversation.

“Really?. That would be great! Thank you!”, Amanda's excited voice had me smiling as I approached them.

“Sure thing. That is what friends are for” Val said with a nod and smiled a little, before she tapped Amanda on the shoulder when she noticed my approach. “I'll be back in a second. Gonna get us a round of drinks.” She informed my daughter before walking off.

“Sure thing!” Amanda waved her friend off, turning to me with a large grin on her face.

“Pops!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms around my shoulders.

I hug her back, and release her after the hug, stepping back a moment. “Great party, Panda. You two did a great job.” 

She beams at me and finger guns, and I roll my eyes at her. What a crazy kid.. Just like Alex. Full of life, energy and she never seems to let anything keep her down.

Val returns rather quickly with the drinks, and I excuse myself. But before I do, I tell Val just how wonderful a set up they have come up with. She gives me a smirk that reminds me of Robert, and I couldn't help myself but chuckle and walk away.

I grab myself a drink and survey the backyard. The kids are all huddled together, playing some kind of game. Mat, Hugo, Craig and Brian are in a semi circle talking. Damien and Joseph are sitting down in a few chairs, lazily chatting away. And Mary and Robert are both just chattering like squirrels away like usual. 

I smile at the sight. It makes me happy to know that people seem to be enjoying themselves. I take a drink of what is in my hand, and nearly choke on it. Whiskey?! 

I look around for the girls, and Robert but they are nowhere to be seen. I make a grunting sound. Oh Small was getting it later..

I grumbled as I headed over to a pair of chairs I made sure the girls had set up, and climbed on top of it. The moment Robert noticed me, he joined me on a chair directly beside it.

I had a Spoon in my hand, and I tinged it off my glass to get everyone's attention. “Everyone, could you please gather around for a few moments.” I ask, smiling when I see people already moving this way.

It takes a few minutes, and parents running about to gather their children, but eventually everyone is gathered in front of me and Robert. 

I smiled at them, taking a few deep breaths before I began speaking. “Me and Robert have an announcement to make. One that we wanted to share with all of you today.” I started, turning my head to look at Robert. I smile at him, and he smiles back, nodding his head at me to continue. 

I nod my head in return and look back at the crowd. “As you all know, myself and Robert have strong feelings for each other. Really strong, even if we denied it at first. We have had our fun, and games over the past year but -” 

I am suddenly cut off by a playful, but loud voice. 

“Yeah, yeah! We know! Get on with it!” 

I rolled my eyes at Craig and shook him a glare. He ducks a little playfully and I turn my attention back to the crowd. “Thank you for that, Craig” I comment dryly. 

Everyone laughs a little, and I smile a little in return. I take one more deep breath before I look over at Robert. My nerves were shot at this point. I sucked at this kind of thing, announcing stuff. But I had to suck it up, as I agreed that I would tell everyone. Robert argued, but I refused to give up any ground. So I had to do it, even if it was just blurting it out.

“We’re getting married,” I blurted out suddenly.

There is a heavy silence for all but a moment, before my friends and neighbors start to clear and congratulate us. I brace myself as I step off the chair, and get a variety of hugs, slaps on the backs and other forms of physical touch. 

My own responses, to say the least, are awkward as hell. I glance over at Robert when this is all done, and I cannot help but get lost in his eyes. They were smiling, shining really with the love he had for me and I could not help but answer with my own eyes. 

A grin forms on his lips, and I move towards him, holding out my hand. He takes it and pulls me close. He cups my chin and forces me to look up into his eyes. The love, the affection and the care in his eyes has my eyes watering and my mouth spreading wide as we both lean into a kiss. 

It's short, but sweet and just what we need. The crowd behind us cheers, and it causes me to take a step back, my face heating up. I sometimes forgot just how embarrassed I got when caught kissing this man.

Amanda and Val appear from the crowd, pulling us both separate ways through the small crowd and I cannot help myself as I laugh with joy and happiness. Oh the joy and happiness I felt was so overwhelming right now.

Amanda shooks me a curious look, but I wave her off and she simply rolls her eyes with a grin. 

Amanda leads me to a table, while Val leads Robert to another. I shook him a look, sticking my tongue out at him and he simply rolled his eyes, that signature smile of his on his lips as he does so. I smile in return and look at the various people as they gather about. 

“Food time, gang! Dig in!” Amanda and Val shout at the same time. I jump, and barely get out of the way of the crowd.

Food is quickly grabbed onto plates after that. People once more go to their own little groups to eat. Robert, our two girls and I find ourselves eating together, but you know what? That is all we need. We end joking, laughing, talking and overall just having a good time as we ate. 

The rest of the party goes as you expected, very fast and in a blur. People asked me and Robert questions about the wedding, but I do not remember what I gave them as an answer. I am positive people asked the girls, but I told them not to tell anyone anything and they agreed to. I was unable to keep up with how fast the party was going and before I knew it, it was over.

Our friends were filling out when things started to slow down. I close my eyes as I prepare myself for the long hours of cleaning ahead of all of us.

__________________________

It took us some hours, but we cleaned up the backyard, put everything away and ensured that it was all clean, made sure that we missed nothing in the backyard and that no one left everything behind before we started to relax.

It had been a long, exhausting day. The sun was setting, and I could not help but breath in the air. The air always seemed so.. Refreshing for some reason when the sun was setting compared to other times.

I start to wander my way around the backyard, doing a bit of walking and thinking to get my brain running a bit. It felt like mush at the moment, and I hated that feeling.

I couldn't help but feel a tad bit stressed. As I always did, my mind went into over stress mode and I started to worry about the silliest of things. It always happened whenever I was stressed, and I thought of the worst possible outcomes.

I was stressing over how we were gonna plan it out, how we were gonna afford it and well, my vows. I know, such a silly list of things to stress over, but I was.

I was nearing the dreaded, worst case scenario thoughts when Robert distracted me. He grabbed my hands and I blinked up at him. He jerked his head and I could not help but follow him. Robert was leading me to the bench we had sat on over a year ago.

I could not help but look up at him, and raise an eyebrow “Seriously?” I ask.

“Seriously.” He answers in return. 

We both sit down, my arm wrapping it’s way around his back and my chin resting on his shoulder. He mirrored me, his head resting on the top of my head and his arm around my body. 

He pulled me as close as he could get me, and I felt his lips kiss the top of my head. I could not help but smile. To think, over a year ago we sat in this exact spot, our lives forever changed because of one another, and yet we were back here again. It was becoming a repeating pattern, but one I found I did not mind. 

“I love you, Robert” I mutter, my tone suggesting that I was getting tired.

“Love you too, Codes.” He answers into my hair, causing me to squirm a little as it tickles me. He laughs at that, and repeats it several times before I start smacking his leg.

We settle in then, my arms squeezing his body, and he answers me back by squeezing me in return. We both turn our attention to the sunset in the sky after that, watching it until we head inside to bed...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are of course appreciated! Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
